Brutaka
Brutaka to były członek Zakonu Mata Nui, dawniej obrońca Matoran i najlepszy przyjaciel Axonna. Potem jego największy wróg i sojusznik Piraka. Po pewnym czasie wyruszył na misję razem ze swoją drużyną. Biografia Wczesne życie Brutaka pierwotnie zamieszkiwał swoją ojczyznę, gdzie żyli także inni przedstawiciele jego gatunku. Uznawany był tam za ważną osobistość. W pewnym momencie zaczął służyć jako porucznik i żołnierz w szeregach Bractwa Makuta. Po jakimś czasie został zwerbowany do Zakonu Mata Nui. Zawdzięczał to swojej reputacji wojownika i uczonego, znanego ze swoich umiejętności zarówno analizy jak i walki mieczem. Po serii przygód, w tym teleportacji Tahtoraka z jego rodzimej wyspy do miasta Metru Nui ku własnej uciesze, Brutaka połączył siły ze swoim przyjacielem, potężnym i sławnym wojownikiem o imieniu Axonn. Razem z nim został wysłany na wyspę Voya Nui, by służyć tam jako pierwsza linia obrony Kanohi Igniki - Maski Życia. W tym samym czasie potajemnie strzegli też regionów zamieszkanych przez Matoran. Voya Nui Brutaka i Axonn przetrwali Wielki Kataklizm i trzęsienia ziemi, które spowodowały oddzielenie się Voya Nui od Południowego Kontynentu. Wydarzenia te sprawiły, że Brutaka zaczął wierzyć, iż Wielki Duch umarł lub pozostawił Wszechświat Matoran. Axonn natomiast twierdził, że Mata Nui tylko zapadł w głęboki sen. Co prawda Brutaka nadal wykonywał swoje obowiązki, lecz pozostawał uparty w swoich przekonaniach. thumb|left|230px|Brutaka i Axonn walczą przy zbiorniku Antidermis Gdy gang sześciu Skakdi nazywających siebie Piraka przybył na Voya Nui w poszukiwaniu Kanohi Igniki, Brutaka zdecydował się im pomóc. W wyniku jego działań, wysiłki Toa Nuva i Ruchu Oporu poszły na marne. Przeciwstawił się też Axonnowi i stoczył z nim walkę. Ponadto Brutaka zauważył, że może zwiększyć swoją moc poprzez pochłonięcie Antidermis, tajemniczej substancji, którą Piraka przywieźli ze sobą. Aby zdobyć jej większą ilość, członek Zakonu Mata Nui zawarł umowę z liderem gangu - Zaktanem. Brutaka zaczął również pożądać Maski Życia na własność. Podczas walki z Toa Inika, dwaj Piraka, Hakann i Thok, ukradli moc Brutaki. Po konfrontacji z nimi, Brutaka został zmuszony do ujawnienia lokalizacji 777 Schodów, czyli wejścia do Komnaty Życia. Brutaka odzyskał swoją moc po tym, jak Hakann i Thok zostali trafieni przez specjalną Sferę Zamor. Niedługo po tym stanął do walki z Axonnem, podczas której za pomocą swojej Kanohi Olmak próbował wysłać przeciwnika do innego wymiaru - Obszaru Mroku. Jednak rozczarowany postępowaniem Brutaki Axonn wpadł w wściekłość i pokonał go, pozbawiając przy tym przytomności. Po chwili po Brutakę przybył Botar, który pomimo protestów Axonna, zabrał nieprzytomnego członka Zakonu do Otchłani. thumb|230px|Brutaka odzyskuje moc odebraną mu przez Hakanna i Thoka Otchłań Brutaka obudził się w Otchłani i zmierzył z Barraki. Wojownik został w pewnym stopniu zmutowany przez mutagen Otchłani, w wyniku czego nabył umiejętność oddychania pod wodą. Po usłyszeniu o tym, że Maska Życia pojawiła się w Otchłani, Brutaka zawiązał sojusz z Barraki, którzy mieli go do niej zaprowadzić. Ci przywiedli go do Dekara, który to był w posiadaniu rzeczonej maski. Brutaka próbował przekonać Dekara, by dał mu Ignikę, powołując się na swoje dawne członkostwo w Zakonie Mata Nui. Jednak ani Matoranin, ani Barraki nie słyszeli o takiej organizacji i nie uwierzyli mu. Po tym jeden z Barraki, Kalmah, nasłał na Brutakę Ogromną Kałamarnicę, aby się go pozbyć. Brutaka prawdopodobnie zabił Rahi, po czym odpłynął. Ze względu na mutagen, transformacja wojownika przyspieszyła się, przez co i jego wygląd znacznie się zmienił. Po niedługim czasie Brutaka napotkał Teridaxa, Makutę z Metru Nui, w ciele robota Maxilosa. Próbował on odtworzyć Kamień Nui za pomocą Włócznią Artakhi. Widząc podobieństwo między działaniami Makuty i swoimi własnymi, Brutaka zaatakował Teridaxa i wyrwał mu Włócznię, po czym wezwał Botara, który przybył do Otchłani i przejął artefakt. Następnie został tam na chwilę, aby wyrazić swoją wdzięczność. Po tym, jak rozkazał Matoro, by wrócił on do innych Toa Mahri, Brutaka rozpoczął walkę z Teridaxem, podczas której zaprowadził go w ślepy zaułek. Wtedy Brutaka zakończył bitwę, informując swojego przeciwnika o tym, że Ignika była w rękach Dekara-Hydraxona. Dowiedziawszy się o tym, Makuta uciekł, odgrażając się przy tym Brutace, że ich walka jeszcze się nie skończyła. Powrót do Zakonu Zakon Mata Nui uratował Brutakę z Otchłani, po czym dał mu aparat oddechowy, dzięki któremu zmutowany przez wody więzienia wojownik mógł ponownie oddychać na lądzie. Brutaka stał się wtedy próbnym członkiem organizacji. Niedługo po tych wydarzeniach, Brutaka wraz z Helryx oraz Krakuą udali się do Metru Nui, Miasta Legend. Tam próbny członek Zakonu za pomocą Pomniejszającego Kanoka zmniejszył Wielki Zegar Słoneczny i dał go Krakule, który z kolei przekazał go Takanuvie. Następnie Brutaka schwytał Mrocznego Łowcę Dwellera i zaprowadził go do Helryx, która zabrała go na Daxię. Brutaka próbował też przenieść Takanuvę do Karda Nui za pomocą swojej Kanohi Olmak. Toa powiedział mu, aby nawiązał współpracę z Toa Mahri i razem z nimi chronił miasto podczas jego nieobecności. Jednakże uszkodzenie maski spowodowane działaniem mutagenu Otchłani sprawiło, że Takanuva został przeniesiony do innego wymiaru, a nie w ustalone miejsce. Po niedługim czasie, Helryx zwróciła się do Brutaki z propozycją przywrócenia jego dawnego statusu w Zakonie. Poszukiwania Miserixa Z powodu zbliżającej się wojny przeciwko Bractwu Makuta, Zakon wyznaczył Brutakę jako dowódcę drużyny mającej na celu wziąć udział w potencjalnie samobójczej misji odnalezienia dawnego lidera Bractwa, Miserixa. Drużyna składała się z szalonego Skakdi Vezona, zdradzieckiej Vortixx Roodaki, Makuty-dezertera Spiriaha, Mrocznej Łowczyni Lariski oraz Barraki Carapara i Takadoxa. Drużyna zmierzyła ku Południowym Wyspom, gdzie mieli odszukać Miserixa. Lariska podążała za grupą, nie ujawniając się na początku. thumb|left|160px|Brutaka z kulą magmyGdy zespół dotarł na Stelt, by kupić łodzie do ich podróży, Brutaka oszukał handlarza, używając Roodaki jako zapłaty, ponieważ mieszkańcy wyspy chcieli ją ze względu na jej powiązanie ze śmiercią Sidoraka. Nim jednak Brutaka oddał Vortixx w ręce Steltian, kazał Vezonowi uderzyć handlarza w głowę, by wyglądało to tak, jakby na miejscu wydarzyła się walka. Potem jednak Brutaka sam pozbawił handlarza przytomności i rozkazał Takadoxowi zahipnotyzować istoty na statku, by wyskoczyły za burtę. Wysłał też wiadomość do Lariski, w której nakazał jej skontaktowanie się z przedstawicielami rasy Ehleka, którzy mieli im pomóc. Kiedy powiedział zespołowi, dokąd zmierzają, na rozkaz Spiriaha pojawiła się grupa Zyglaków. Makuta użył swojej kontroli nad wodą, by utrzymać statek w miejscu. Spiriah wyjaśnił, że zamierzał dopłynąć statkiem na Zakaz, by zemścić się na Skakdi. Po trzech dniach, drużyna przybyła na ową wyspę. Kiedy armada Zyglaków szykowała się do ataku na Zakaz, zjawili się wojownicy z gatunku Ehleka i pokonali najeźdźców. Następnie, Brutaka zaatakował Spiriaha, powalił go i ujawnił Lariskę reszcie drużyny. Odzyskał dowództwo i rozkazał kontynuowanie podróży. Dotarli na Wyspę Tren Kroma, gdzie przechowywane były bronie dla zespołu. Po rozdaniu oręży członkom wyprawy, grupa została zaatakowana przez legendarną istotę - Tren Kroma. Kiedy nie mógł wyczytać z umysłu Brutaki obecnej sytuacji we wszechświecie, Tren Krom skupił swoją uwagę na Larisce i zaczął wgłębiać się w jej umysł z nadzieją na znalezienie lepszych informacji. Po śmierci Carapara, zabitego podczas próby ataku na Tren Kroma, istota odrzuciła Brutakę w gniewie, a ten rzucił się do ucieczki wraz z resztą drużyny. Powrócili do łodzi i wyruszyli w dalszą podróż. Przed dotarciem na Artidax, Lariska wyraziła zaniepokojenie Takadoxem, ale Brutaka zignorował to. Kiedy przybyli i zeszli na ląd, piaski na plaży o mało nie wciągnęły Spiriaha, lecz wtedy Roodaka przemieniła piach w rój lotników ognistych przy pomocy swojego Rhotuka. Później grupa wyruszyła na szczyt góry, gdzie wkroczyła do tunelu. Wejście było porośnięte ostrym bluszczem, który mógł spowodować osunięcie się skał. Drużyna weszła do środka, omijając bluszcz, jednak Takadox, widząc ryzyko misji, przeciął jedno z pnączy, wywołując lawinę, która uwięziła resztę w tunelu. Później udał się w stronę łodzi, którą grupa przybyła na wyspę. Brutaka przekonał pozostałych, by szli dalej, a nie próbowali się uwolnić. W czasie wędrówki przez tunel, Brutaka opowiedział pokrótce historię Artidax, jak był to niegdyś aktywny wulkan, ale Tahu i Kopaka uporali się z nim w ramach ich dawnej misji. Kiedy dotarli do mostu, Roodaka zapytała Brutakę o powód poszukiwania Miserixa. Wojownik odparł, że jego pracodawcy chcieli go użyć jako broń przeciwko Bractwu Makuta. Nagle Vezon zauważył, że podłoga pod nimi się rusza. Okazało się, że były to tysiące insektów, które wspięły się na górę i zablokowały wejście oraz wyjście z pomieszczenia. Brutace udało się przekonać Spiriaha, by ten spróbował użyć swojej mocy kontroli Rahi na owadach, wysiłki Makuty nie przyniosły jednak żadnego rezultaty. Roodaka ponownie użyła swojego Rhotuka i zmutowała niektóre z insektów, przez co pozostałe uznały je za wrogów i zaatakowały je, odblokowując wyjście. Drużyna wydostała się z tamtego pomieszczenia i znalazła w komnacie Miserixa. Brutaka podszedł do Miserixa z zamiarem uwolnienia go. Przeszkodził mu Vezon, ale został potem trafiony Wzrokiem Cieplnym przez zirytowanego Miserixa. Były lider Bractwa wchłonął Spiriaha i został przekonany do pójścia z drużyną. Lariska zauważyła, że łańcuchy krępujące Makutę korzystają z jego własnych mocy do więzienia go. Po znalezieniu słabego ogniwa, Brutaka i Roodaka wystrzelili w nie, co spowodowało, że zaatakowały ich Klakki. Brutaka odpierał wytworzone przez stworzenia strumienie dźwiękowe, dopóki Miserix nie uwolnił się z łańcuchów, a następnie użył potężnego krzyku, który pozbawił je, a także Vezona i Lariskę, przytomności. Brutaka odmówił Miserixowi zdradzenia informacji, których ten chciał, zamiast tego zażądał, by Makuta zmniejszył się do bardziej stosownych rozmiarów. Rozbawiony, Miserix rozbił boczną ścianę wulkanu, dając sobie drogę ucieczki i możliwość zachowania obecnej wielkości. Kiedy Roodace nie udało się przekonać Makuty, by został jej sojusznikiem, Brutaka i pozostali usiedli na grzbiecie Miserixa, a ten rozpostarł swe skrzydła i odleciał z wyspy, kierując się na północ. Miserix zabrał ich na Daxię, gdzie Helryx powiedziała Brutace, że Zakon wychodzi z ukrycia. Ten przekazał tę wiadomość Axonnowi, który również został sprowadzony na Daxię. Wojna z Bractwem Makuta Brutaka towarzyszył Axonnowi w podróży na Zakaz, gdzie mieli zawrzeć sojusz ze Skakdi. Zmierzyli się z armią mieszkańców wyspy i, po udawanym poddaniu się, zostali zaprowadzeni przed oblicze Nektanna, władcy Skakdi. Wtedy Axonn skłamał, że pozostali przywódcy zawarli już sojusz z Zakonem i uświadomił go o korzyściach sprzymierzenia się z organizacją. Ostatecznie Nektann zgodził się, a Axonn i Brutaka wyruszyli w dalszą podróż, by przekonać pozostałych liderów Skakdi do współpracy. Kiedy udało im się zorganizować atak Skakdi na armię Rahkshi, Brutaka i Axonn udali się do tajemnej komnaty w jednym z kanionów wyspy. Na miejscu znaleźli basen z substancją, z której powstawali Makuta. Kiedy dyskutowali, czy go zniszczyć czy też nie, basen wybuchł i oboje wpadli do środka. Przed utonięciem Axonna uratował Brutaka, który był pod wpływem substancji i dziwnie się zachowywał. Brutaka nalegał, by oboje wyruszyli do nieokreślonej lokacji i dwójka teleportowała się do pomieszczenia pod Koloseum, gdzie znajdowali się również Toa Hagah, Keetongu, Miserix i Helryx. Kiedy Axonn opowiedział im swoją ostatnią przygodę, Teridax ujawnił się i zniszczył maskę Brutaki, by uniemożliwić zgromadzonym ucieczkę. Rządy Teridaxa Chwilę później, Miserix próbował zniszczyć maszynerię znajdującą się w komnacie, ale powstrzymał go przed tym Brutaka i powiedział wszystkim, że znajdują się wewnątrz umysłu Mata Nui. Kiedy Teridax rozprawił się z Miserixem, teleportował Axonna, Brutakę i Keetongu na południowy kraniec wszechświata. Axonn i Brutaka połączyli siły i dotarli na Metru Nui do komnaty, w której znajdował się umysł Wielkiego Ducha. Powstrzymali kłótnie w pomieszczeniu i zaczęli dyskutować o przyszłości Wszechświata Matoran z Helryx, uwolnionym Miserixem, Tren Kromem w ciele Lewy oraz z Tuyet. Helryx i Miserix uważali, że Teridax musi zostać powstrzymany za wszelką cenę, po czym liderka Zakonu Mata Nui kazało dwóm tytanom powstrzymać pozostałych. Brutaka, wciąż pod wpływem Antidermis, nie zgodził się i powiedział, że Tren Krom powinien wysłać wiadomość Wielkiemu Duchowi oraz to, że ich wszechświat wciąż był potrzebny, bez względu na to, kto nim władał. Kapura i Hafu, którzy przybyli wraz z Tren Kromem z góry, obserwowali w osłupieniu, jak w powstałej kłótni powstają dwie strony, jedna opowiadająca się za zniszczeniem wszechświata, druga nalegająca, by pozostawić wszechświat przy życiu. Brutaka stanął po stronie Tren Kroma i Tuyet. W wyniku sporów wywiązała się walka, przerwana dopiero wraz z pojawieniem się Artakhi, który skarcił grupę i przywrócił Lewę do swojego pierwotnego ciała. Nagle Teridax teleportował wszystkich w przestrzeń kosmiczną poza Wszechświatem Matoran. Spherus Magna Lewa stworzył bąble powietrza dookoła ich głów, ratując ich przed uduszeniem i nakazał złapać się za ręce, by nikt nie odleciał daleko w kosmos. Grupa została uratowana przez Vezona, który złapał ich międzywymiarowym portalem i przeniósł do tajemniczej komnaty. Axonn przycisnął Vezona do ściany i zażądał wyjaśnień. Wtedy Skakdi przedstawił im jeszcze jedną postać znajdującą się w komnacie, uwięzioną Wielką Istotę. Owa istota, przeklęta przez Ignikę, rozkazała obecnym ją uwolnić, a wtedy Brutaka i pozostali zaczęli dyskutować, czy to zrobić, czy też nie. Na zewnątrz Velika rozpoczął modyfikację fortecy, mającą spowodować wybuch i zniszczyć wszystkich wewnątrz. Brutace i pozostałym udało się jednak umknąć i wydostali się oni na odrodzoną planetę Spherus Magna. Ku ich niewiedzy przeklęta Wielka Istota również uciekła. Alternatywne wszechświaty Alternatywny Wszechświat Królestwa W tym alternatywnym wszechświecie, Brutaka przetrwał zniszczenie Wszechświata Matoran i żył w Królestwie Wielkiego Ducha. Kiedy Takanuva trafił do tego wymiaru, poprosił Brutakę do przeniesienia go we właściwe miejsce, lecz ostatecznie skończył w kolejnym alternatywnym wszechświecie. Alternatywny Wszechświat Imperium Toa W tym wymiarze, Mata Nui nigdy nie zapadł w sen, przez co Brutaka nigdy nie stracił w niego wiary. Jednakże, podczas pobytu na Voya Nui, Brutaka stoczył walkę z Toa Bomongą, Gaaki i Pouksem. Kiedy Gaaki i Pouks odwracali jego uwagę, Brutaka został trafiony w plecy i zabity. Jego Olmak i Obrotowe Ostrza zostały zabrane i umieszczone w Koloseum. Cechy i umiejętności Brutaka jest bardzo silny, potrafi powalić nawet sześciu Toa i sześciu Matoran na raz. Dzięki szkoleniu w Zakonie Mata Nui, jego umysł jest odporny na wszelkie ataki psychiczne i formy telepatii. Brutaka ma opinię uczonego, ponieważ jest on nie tylko silny, ale i bardzo inteligentny, jest też bardzo dobrym analitykiem. Jednak to doprowadziło Brutakę do wniosku, że Wielki Duch umarł, przez co porzucił on swoje dawne przekonania. Wojownik ten posiada wiele różnych zdolności i mocy, jak na przykład zdolność miotania czystą energią ze swoich dłoni lub ostrzy. Brutaka, podobnie jak inni członkowie jego gatunku, jest częściowo odporny na działanie mutagenu z Otchłani. Po swojej mutacji zyskał on zdolność oddychania pod wodą, nie mógł jednak oddychać na lądzie. Wyrosła mu również płetwa grzbietowa, a całą jego zbroję pokryły kolce. Jeszcze inną cechą Brutaki jest fakt, iż Antidermis wzmacnia go i dodaje mu siły. Jednak od dużych ilości tej substancji, mięśnie wojownika rozszerzyły się, przez co jego zbroja popękała w różnych miejscach. Brutaka mówi o sobie w liczbie mnogiej, ponieważ ma umysł połączony z Antidermis, a jego ciało często otacza zielona poświata. Brutaka potrafi także lewitować, a dzięki esencji Makuta, zdobył także niektóre z ich mocy, jak na przykład teleportacja. Posiadł też część wiedzy Makuta, przykładem może być wiedza na temat tworzenia Rahi. Maska i uzbrojenie Brutaka nosi Obrotowe Ostrza połączone z elektronicznym przecinakiem skał. Dostał tę broń od Axonna, a każda inna istota, która dotknie ostrzy, zostanie porażona. Oprócz tego, Brutaka posiada parę dodatkowych kończyn, w których trzyma dwa Protostalowe sztylety. Nosił Kanohi Olmak, jedną z najpotężniejszych masek. Pozwalała mu ona otwierać portale i przenosić przedmioty i istoty między wymiarami i przestrzenią. Działała podobnie do Rhotuka Kahgaraka. Informacje o zestawie thumb|170px|Brutaka jako zestawBrutaka został wydany w 2006 roku jako duży zestaw i składał się ze 193 części. Łącząc jego części z elementami Axonna można zbudować model Botara, do którego instrukcja znajdowała się na stronie BIONICLE.com. Łącząc jego części z Axonnem, Vezonem i Fenrakkiem, można zbudować model smoka Kardasa, do którego instrukcja została również umieszczona na BIONICLE.com. Ekskluzywny zestaw Kardasa, zawierający części wszystkich trzech zestawów, z których się składał, był dostępny jedynie w sieci sklepów Target oraz w sklepach LEGO. Cytaty Pojawienia Zobacz też *Galeria: Zakon Mata Nui Linki zewnętrzne *Instrukcja budowy Brutaki na LEGO.com Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Zakon Mata Nui Kategoria:Bractwo Makuta Kategoria:Generacja 1